Where Did You Go?
by Sweetie Elly
Summary: Ok it's ten years into the future. A Titan is missing and another Heart broken. What happened and why? Read to find out.
1. The Past

Hi people. Second Teen Titans story. I'm hoping to get more reviews then on my last story(only got one review I laugh at myself HA). So read review and I promise I will update more regularly this time.

Chapter 1: The Past

The snow was falling outside the window. Yet the girl inside did not have a jumper or any form of winter clothes on. She simply stared out the window wishing that the blizzard would pass so she and her friends could play in the frozen water like they had done after every snowfall since they had meet. A small smile crept across her face. She had been a part of the group for 10 years yet they're like a family to her. Her best friend Raven was more like a sister. Cyborg was the big brother she never had. Beast Boy was the annoying little brother always craving attention. Even though her friends were always there for her and she trusted them with her life, her forth friend was the one she trusted most. Robin had always been there, since she first came to earth. That is until he left.

Flash back

The Titans were out training. Just a normal ordinary day for them. A blazing white light appeared all of a sudden. When they all regained sight Robin was missing. They looked for days trying to find him. But there wasn't any trace, any clue to where he had gone. It was like he vanished into thin air. Yet they never stopped hoping.

In a last desperate attempt to find him, they tracked down Slade.

"The almost whole Teen Titans. To what do I own this surprise?" Slade coolly had asked.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire was angry. If Slade had him, he wouldn't get off as easily as last time.

"Robin? Why Starfire, I expected him to be with you".

"So then you have not taken our friend to be your apprentice again?"

"He doesn't have him Star. Let's just go home. We'll never find him." Cyborg was feed up with trying to find his leader.

"Have you ever considered he does not want to be found. Titans" Slade backed away into the shadows before they had time to react. None of them had even thought of the possibility.

End Flash Back

A solitary tear ran down Starfire's face. Five years had passed since then. The Titans were still together but no longer fighting crime. They had stayed because none could go back to life before the Titans and none could build a new life. They stayed in the comfort of knowing there was always some one there that the world was not a empty place.

Ok short chapter. The next will be longer I promise. And I know it says romance and there hasn't been any in this chapter but stay with me it's coming. So review, review, review and the update will be up soon.

Loves you all,

Ellie


	2. It Always Hurts

Hi again people. This update is a little earlier then planned. Ok thanks to swimming-toon-lover for reviewing. You are so right, us one review people have to stick together (hint hint for anyone reading this other then swimming-toon-lover). You should so check out swimming-toon-lover's story (Behind the villains mask). It is so way better then mine. Any way on with chapter two.

Chapter 2: It always hurts.

"He's not coming back Star. He left five years ago. That's too long" the deep voice returned Starfire from her daydreams to reality. She sighed.

"Are you sure Cyborg? He is our friend is he not? Even after all these years"

"He was Star but not anymore. If he's still alive he would have changed. We all have"

"You are wrong! This is wrong! Robin will return to us! He is still alive! He has to be" the last words she whispered. She flew away from the window and to her room. She fell onto her bed crying all the tears she had kept inside.

"Starfire…" the voice was familiar. Star looked up only to see her room as it usually was. _You're so upset that you're hearing things. _

"Star can you hear me?"

"Robin is that you? Where are you?" Starfire got up and stood in the centre of the room.

"Turn around" She did and squealed in delight as she saw him. Robin. She ran to him giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Still the same old Star" he smiled. It had been so long since he last embraced her. _Too long._

Flash Back

The full moon shone onto the top of the tower.

"Robin where are you taking me?" Starfire was blindfolded.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he whispered into her ear slightly mysteriously.

They reached the rooftop. Robin removed the blindfold. Starfire gasped. Instead of the usual training equipment there was a table with two chairs, candles on the table, a stereo, playing Star's favourite music and a small dance floor.

"Oh Robin, this is…amazing"

"Would you like to dance?"

They danced til midnight. Robin swept Starfire closer to him. They just stood there, taken away by the moment and the silence of the night. But the long day of training and beating up bad guys took its toll on Starfire. She fell asleep in Robin's arms. He carried her to her room then went to his own. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

End Flash Back

"Why did you leave Robin?" Star asked bring Robin out of his thoughts.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow Star? I just want to say hi to the team then get some rest" Starfire nodded and rushed out the room with Robin close behind.

"Friends look who has…returned" In front and behind Starfire was Robin.

Yay cliffhanger. Why has Robin returned? Why is there two Robins? What has Robin's disappearance have to do with it? Review and wait to see what happens.

Loves you all

Ellie


	3. The Imposter

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update my internet has been trouble. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Ok here we go with…

Chapter 3:The Impostor

"Friends look who has…returned" In front and behind Starfire was Robin.

"Dude what is going on?" Beast Boy whined. Cyborg looked like his metal half had shut down. Raven's face stayed unreadable. Beast Boy was more confused then usual. But Starfire's reaction was the worse. Her faced had crumpled and looked like her whole world had fallen down around her. The Robin behind her frowned. The Robin (Robin 2) in front smirked.

"Well this is interesting. I wonder if I'm looking into a mirror." Robin 2 said. He laughed sending shivers down the spines of the other titans in the room. His laugh was cold like the laugh of a villain.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't tell which one is the real Robin." Cyborg was completely bamboozled. According to his scans the two Robins were exactly the same.

"Starfire you're the one who knows Robin the best which one's the real one?"

"I can't tell by looks. But I might be able to tell another way. What was I sorry for when you were an apprentice to Slade?"

The second Robin was smiling.

"What if one of us knows but the other doesn't, so when the one that does know says it out loud the other can just copy his answer?" he asked.

"Then you will both come and tell me the answer separately."

The first Robin went up, whispered the answer and stood with the other four titans. The second Robin strut his way up.

"The answer so all of you know because I know I'm correct is that you were sorry because you did not fight with all you had." He smiled like he had just won 33 million dollars.

"You are wrong and an impostor." With that she fired a super charged star bolt at him, ripping his disguise off. There lying unconscious on the floor was Red X. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy took him down to the hold bay.

"How did you know that would be the only question that no criminal would know the answer to?" Robin asked turning to Starfire who was back at the window.

"I didn't. It was just the first question I could think of"

"Well I'm off to bed, see you in the morning Star"

"Yeah see you Robin"

As Robin left the room a single tear slid down Starfire's face.

Once again guys I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update and that the update is really short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. So review please.

Loves you all

Ellie


	4. The Reason

It's me again. Ok I have decided cause no one reviewed my last chapter I'm just gonna keep writing and if you all don't like stiff. But to those who do like and are just too lazy to review I loves you all but I would really appreciate it if you did review. So here we go with…

Chapter 4: The Reason

A streak for sunlight reached in the overly purple room. The young woman asleep on her bed suddenly awoke. She yawned, stretched and headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast herself and her friends.

As Starfire walked to the kitchen she could smell pancakes.

"Morning Star. Would you like some pancakes?" Star was shocked to see Robin making breakfast instead of being in the gym sparring.

"Sure."

"Booyah. Pancakes. Load me up dude. I'm starved" yelled Cyborg destroying the silence.

Beast Boy walked in with a dazed look on his face.

"Um Robin you have a visitor" following Beast Boy was Batman. Robin's face dropped.

"Will you excuse us?" he said to the team. "You, follow me" he said quite rudely to Batman. They walked out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"I told you not to come here ever."

"I'm not finished with you yet Robin."

"Yeah well I'm finished with you. I finished with you when I left 10 years ago then you had to come and ruin everything 5 years ago when you kidnapped me only to hide me from some unknown evil. I was sick of it."

"Do you want to put your friends in danger? Because that's what it looks like to me."

"Who asked you? Ever since you started training me, I've become more like you. Well that ends here. I'm scared like you to feel and I won't have to coming here trying to tell me how to run my life."

With that Robin turned and re-entered the kitchen. Batman turned and left, a grim look on his face.

The other titans were already eating but Starfire had saved Robin some pancakes.

He sat down and was eating them when the eruption was heard. The alarm went off and the Titans just sat there eating. Cyborg pushed a button on the remote controller and the alarm fell silent.

"So Robin when are you going to tell us why you left?" Raven asked.

"Now if you like but in the living room"

After all the titans had sat down on the u shaped couch Robin began.

"When we were training and that light flashed I was kidnapped by Batman. He took me to a secret hide out. He told me I would have to stay there until some criminal was bought to justice. But he never was. After a couple of years Batman gave up on looking but still would not let me leave the hide out. In the end I got feed up from just sitting around doing nothing, watching you guys fight criminal after criminal. So I ran away hoping that Batman would never find me again."

"So that's why here came here? To get you back?" a confused Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going back. Ever." After about 15 minutes all the titans went to do their normal day-to-day routines.

(That night)

Starfire sat up on the roof staring at the stars. She sighed. It was awesome having Robin back but she was scared that if she spent too much time with him he would find out her secret.

"Hey Star, you ok?" _oh X'Hal what am I going to do?_

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Good. I was just making sure" _why does she have to look so beautiful in the moonlight?_ "Um Star can I tell you some thing?"

"You know you can tell me anything"

"Ok. (he paused to gather his thoughts) Since I left all I could think about was you and how I was going to get back to you. I love you Star and I can't live with out you."

Starfire was shocked. _Did that just happen or am I dreaming?_

"I love you to Robin. I never gave up on you even though the other had. I always hoped you would return and now you have." They both just sat there looking at the stars in each other's arms. Unknown to them they were being watched from the coast of the bay. The girl wearing all black vowed under her breath that she would get what she wanted.

Oh no. Another cliffe. Please review. I'm on my knees begging literately.

Until next chapter.

Luvs you all

Ellie


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken my so long to update but for those who actually care, it's going to take me a bit longer. I've been totally swamped over my summer holidays (I live in Australia and there was no Asia part of when I joined) and I start school in two days but I will try as hard as I can to update once a week if not I will update once a fortnight. Also I'm bringing in a new character. She is going to be based on my best friend Steph so yeah I think that's all. Once again I'm sorry it's taken me so long.

Loves you all

Ellie

P.S. for those who have actually read my other stories _Do You Believe In Magic _and _Blast From The Past, _Do you believe in magic was a one shot one chapter songfic and because no one liked Blast from the past I'm just going to finish it where it is unless someone can convince me to do so otherwise.


	6. Stolen

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long. I've just been so busy with homework (hint to any teachers reading :D) and I just started fixtures for tennis so I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible and this chapter is going to be a songfic. Oh and I'm dedicating this chapter to swimming-toon-lover cause they're basically the only person who reviews anymore (hint, hint).

Chapter 5:Stolen

Slowly creeping in the shadows a man dressed fully in black sneaked along the corridors of Titan Tower. He made his way, painfully slow in his mind, towards the young woman's room. The door made a soft swish as it opened and closed. He snaked his way to the bed in the middle of the purple room. Careful not to wake the girl, he cuffed her and ran as fast as possible out of the tower.

In another section of the gigantic T shaped building a young man was sleeping with a smile on his face. Yet something troubled him. As he was making his way to his room, he could he someone creeping suspiciously around the tower. But the night was quiet. What he didn't know is that somewhere in the tower, a mysterious figure was taking the most precious thing away from him.

(The next morning at Starfire's door)

"Come on Star, you've had a big enough sleep in. time for combat training" Robin waited for a reply but was greeted only by silence. He opened her door and found the room empty of any life. He walked to the main room.

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Star? This morning she wasn't in her room."

"No. Have you tried the roof?" the monotone of Raven asked.

"Yeah but she wasn't up there."

There was a swoosh as the door opened with Cyborg walking in.

"I hate to scare ya'll but I think you should look at this."

Cyborg inserted a security surveillance video into the player. The T.V. crackled to life. The image was blurry but could easily be defined as a guy in black kidnapping Starfire.

Robin rushed out of the room, down to the garage, started up the R-cycle and went on a search of the city.

_Her eyes were oceans of freedom, my mind strong like a kingdom  
nothing in this world could break our hearts  
I close my eyes and believe in, one day we'll meet when we're dreaming  
that's the only place where we can hide  
Climbing the hill's like a lion, we will never give up trying  
No one could have forced our love apart _

Starfire was scared beyond belief. She had woken only moments before to find that she was no longer in Titans Tower or Jump City. Not knowing what to do she broke down and cried. She was like this for an hour until her kidnapper got sick of her crying so he decided to stop it.

_Libre love, libre us  
Take me to the place where we can be  
Cuba Libre be my love tonight  
She was running down the street of solitude  
Cuba Libre be my love tonight  
A lonely rose was bleeding from the root  
And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na _

Robin drove all day searching Jump City. When night fell he started searching the rural area outside the city. He came to an empty farmhouse. Some how he knew Starfire was in there.

I close my eyes and believe in  
One day we'll meet when were dreaming  
That's the only place where we can hide  
The music we made together, will always be there forever  
Goodbye my love sleep tight tonight

"Will you stop crying? You're with the one you truly love now." The mysterious stranger stepped out of the shadows. It was Red X.

"No I am not. The one I love is out there some where, most likely trying to find me. And nothing you can do will change that."

"Feisty words. But useless anyway. You're mine now and _nothing_ will change that. Not even some birded brained punk."

"You want to make a bet on that."

"ROBIN!"

_Libre love, libre us  
Take me to the place where we can be  
Cuba Libre be my love tonight  
She was running down the street of solitude  
Cuba Libre be my love tonight  
A lonely rose was bleeding from the root  
And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na _

A fierce battle broke out among the two rivals. In the end Red X had had enough.

"If I can't have Starfire then no one will." With that he charged at Robin but Star charged at him starbolt in hand. She pushed Robin out of the way and took the full attack from the knife in Red X's hand in her side. Red X fled. Robin ran to Star's side

"Star don't leave me. Please hold on."

_Libre love, libre us  
Take me to the place where we can be  
Cuba Libre be my love tonight  
She was running down the streets of solitude  
And they sang...  
Cuba Libre be my love tonight  
A lonely rose was bleeding from the root  
And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na _

"Robin…"

"I'm here Star. Ssh save your energy."

"I love you"

"I love you to Star"

Starfire sank into unconsciousness. The world to Robin went dark and lonely.

Author's Note: Yay that was my longest chapter. I'm sorry to those that didn't want me to hurt Star or Robin but I don't know that unless you review and tell me what you think of it. So review, review, review. Until next time

Ellie

P.S. I will update sooner this time.


	7. What If This Is The End?

HEY!!!!!!!!!! God I am so sorry. I just have felt like typing the new chapter plus I was away for three days on a camp (for more detailed reason read Lady Of Stone by Viva La Kitty). Any way this is just going to be some random stuff so yeah please don't hate me for it. Oh I forgot to add this before so here is the disclaimer by some random person. Nah just joking it's by my friend Steph but under a character name. Oh and this is gonna be short and crappy but hey I don't care.

Star-Robin: Come on say it.

BubbleGirl: No. I get no benefit from this.

Star-Robin: I'll get you know who to ask you out.

BubbleGirl: Ok. Star-Robin does not own Teen Titans. If she did they would still be on and the senior muso's would be kissing her feet in all her glory.

Star-Robin: Thank you.

Chapter 6: What if…This is the end?

Beep Beep Beep

The girl lay on the bed, connected to the heart monitor. Her once fiery, red hair now lay lank and dead around her face. A bandage was wrapped around her waist. A boy sat in a chair beside her.

Robin had not moved, not eaten, not slept since he brought Starfire in.

Flashback

"Man where is he?" Cyborg was worried. Robin had been gone all day.

Swoosh

"About time…WHAT HAPPENENED?"

"X" was his only reply.

End Flashback

"Robin, you should get some sleep" Raven walked in, her hood pulled up to hide the fact she was non-stop crying.

"No. It's my fault she's in here. I should have been more alert, more ready."

"Nobody blames you for this. Nobody but you."

"I never told her until it was to late. What if this is the end? What if she never wakes up, never smiles, never ask me what something means?"

"She will wake up. Go get some sleep, I'll watch Star."

Next Morning

Raven was still at Star's side. But she would let no one else there. She was slowly helping Star heal.

Swoosh

"I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"You didn't tell me anything" the cold voice replied.

"X. You're not getting Star." she said whilst alerting the other titans.

"I'm not here to get her. I'm here to see her." X said as the rest of the titans rushed into the room.

"Why would you care. You raped her."

"You did WHAT?" the yell came from Robin. Cyborg grabbed X to be placed into a higher security cell. Raven and Beast Boy followed. A soft voice spoke up.

"Robin I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him."

"ssh Star. It's alright. Is there anything you need?"

"To see the sunset and be free." With that Star fell asleep.

That Afternoon

"Robin where are you taking me?" a blindfolded Starfire asked.

"You'll see" Even though Star was nearly completely recovered, Robin was carrying her bridal style up to the roof.

As the soft breeze reached their faces, Robin removed the blindfold. Starfire was greeted by a pink tinged sunset.

"Oh Robin, this is amazing." Starfire gave Robin the biggest, softest hug ever. Robin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to pull back but Robin held her close. He leaned down and slowly kissed her. After a few shocked seconds Star began to kiss back and the kiss became more passionate.

"Star, will you be my shining light in the darkest of the night?"(hey that rhymed cool)

"Forever and always."

The End

YAY my first chapter story that actually got to the end. And yes swimming-toon-lover I do realise I said I was going to write ten chapters but I would only be doing the same thing as everyone else. The whole new girl comes takes Robin away from Star, Star leaves etc etc etc. NOT GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. So watch out for my next story "Not Your Ordinary High School Story". Til then loves you all

Eli


End file.
